powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson 19: Gokin-Gokin! Showdown with Rio
is the ninteenth episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It is the first episode of a three-part story focusing on the Gekiranger having a showdown with RinJyuKen's leader Rio and introduces the concept that will drive forth the next part of the team's training and developments: the advanced power known as "Kageki". Synopsis Rio is instructed by the Kenma to completely destroy Geki Juken in order to prove his utter loyalty and devotion to his Rinjuken teachings. Plot While Confrontation Toad-Ken user Eruka fights the Gekirangers, Rio undergoes a rite of passage to become even more powerful. Eruka is defeated by the Jūken Armament Triangle Attack of Geki Tohja armaments as Kata and Rageku give life to two statues in the Rin Jū Hall, the Confrontation Machine Soldiers Butoka and Wagataku, to assist Rio. When he arrives in the outskirts of the city, he challenges the Gekirangers to battle, assuming Black Lion form and using the Confrontation Machine Soldiers to keep Jyan and Retsu at bay while he faces off with Ran. She does her best to try to defeat Rio, but not even her Geki Hammer Bullet-Bullet Ball nor her Mom-Mom Strike can defeat Rio. Retsu then fights Rio with his Double Geki Fans, but his Air-Air Slash does nothing against Rio. With Retsu defeated, Jyan enters the fray, unable to defeat Rio with either his Geki Saber Thin-Thin Slash or Wave-Wave Slash attacks. He then calls upon Ran and Retsu to try and defeat Rio with the Geki Bazooka's Fierce-Fierce Cannon, but even it cannot harm Rio, as he sends an even stronger blast of Rinki at them, leaving Ran and Retsu back in their civilian clothing. Jyan is left standing as he staggers towards Rio who uses the Brave-Roar Wave Ringi on Jyan that burns the remnants of his Gekiranger suit off. Rio attempts to finish Jyan off, but Jyan begins to burn with an intense white Geki as he attempts to give Rio a finishing punch. Before he can go through with it, he burns himself out and passes out, saying that Rio is "Gokin-Gokin." Rio recognizes this Geki as the same Geki as that of the White Tiger as Xia Fu shows up and explains that it is the Kageki. Xia Fu adds that it would be more of a victory for Rio to defeat the Gekirangers when they all obtain the Kageki. He agrees to go with Rio as his prisoner, and Rio gives the Gekiranger three days to obtain Kageki or Xia Fu will be executed. The Gekirangers have lost all hope, but Miki shows up later in the night to bring the team back into their senses. She tells them that they will have to be trained by the final three Kensei, who just have arrived to Japan, to achieve the Kageki. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, *'Pre-Credits': GekiTohja Triangle Strike (rapid transformation to GekiElephanTohja, GekiBaTohja & GekiSharkTohja) DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Lesson 17: Goro-Goro! Teacher and Student Love, Lesson 18: Shakkin-Kīn! The Body is Strong, Lesson 19: Gokin-Gokin! Showdown with Rio, and Lesson 20: Gicho-Gicho! Triangle Opposing Fight. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Michiko Yokote